Where'd my body go?
by Animic
Summary: What happens between Josh and Aidan after Josh wakes up from the dog fight. no slash One-shot.


**-Hi! This is just a one-shot inspiration that I got. I recently got into the show Being Human and wondered what happens after Josh wakes up after the dog fight. I'm pretty sure it wasn't in the show. Anyway. I got randomly inspired, so…enjoy!-**

Where'd my body go?

The humiliation Josh felt when he was tied to that chair butt naked was beyond words. He found the eyes of his friend, Aidan, and gave him a begging look. Save me. Help me. Do _something!_ Anything. Josh didn't want to kill a man. Especially an older man. But he didn't want to die. When did it become this horrible choice where Josh had to choose between a stranger and himself? It's only natural to choose yourself but it's a reluctant choice.

Josh figured it as a matter of fate. Something he would have to come to terms with for the rest of his life. It didn't truly hit him until this moment. He was a monster.

The pain of transformation. Is there a way to describe it? First, his insides change. Josh didn't truly know everything that went on underneath his body until he started doing research on it. His heart shrank. His organs were re-locating. His bones were breaking and then forming again. It would have killed a normal human. But, Josh wasn't human, was he? He was a beast. A monster. A dog. This was what he was. Every day for the rest of his life. The month wasn't the curse. It was living with the curse.

He felt his insides changed as he screamed out in pain. All the vampires were staring, pointing and laughing. They were getting _enjoyment_ out of this. Having fun while he sat there in agony, basically dying, again. Right as his snout began to change, he gave one desperate look to Aidan before he lost all sight of himself.

When he woke up, he was on the ground in the arena. There were cuts and bruises on Josh's naked body but other than that, he was okay. All the vampires in the vicinity were gone as Josh raised his head. Though, he wished he hadn't. Sitting behind him, also naked, was the old man he met last night. He was bleeding viciously. Josh already knew but he pressed his finger at the bottom of his neck, begging for a pulse. There was none.

"Oh," Josh said, choking a little bit, tears coming down his eyes as he pressed his hand to his mouth in shock. He had done it…he had killed a man. He had killed a man who was of his kind in a vicious dog fight. "No," he begged, crawling over to the man, trying to find a heartbeat somewhere. Anywhere. "No! Wake up!" He began to cry again, covering his face with his hands as he lied there on his knees.

Suddenly, he heard the door open. It was Aidan. Josh frowned. "How could you let me do this, Aidan? I thought, I thought we were roommates. Best friends. And now…this! I don't want to be a killer, Aidan! God. I killed him. I…oh my god."

Aidan sighed. "I'm so sorry, Josh…" There wasn't much he could say. Aidan tried. He tried as hard as he could to save Josh. He didn't want this for Josh. He didn't want Josh to be in an entertainment arena for vampires to point, laugh, bet, who knows. He has never felt worse in this world than he did now.

"Oh, you're sorry? Great. Thanks. No, that's great. I forgive you. I only humiliated myself in front of a crowd of people. No, not people. Vampires. And, uh, killed a man. But whatever, you're sorry. All is forgiven." Sarcasm, of course. This would take a long time for Josh to forgive him.

A bag fell with a thud next to Josh. Josh saw that it was his backpack with some clothes in it. He grabbed it reluctantly, still angry, but began to change, awkwardly, as Aidan faced the other way. The air was angry, though, and awkward. Josh was angry.

"I tried to stop it, Josh." His head fell as he thought about the agreement he made with Bishop to try and save Josh. "You think I wanted you to do this?"

"Yeah, that showed. I don't know when that showed more. When you told me to take off my clothes or bend over." Josh was buttoning up his pants and clicking his belt together, then grabbing his shirt.

"Look, you lived, right?" Aidan knew before he even said it that it was the wrong thing to say to Josh right now. How could Josh possibly forgive him for what he'd just put him through?

"Oh, were you betting on that? How much? Twenty bucks? Glad you got your money. And if I didn't survive, you'd, what, get another dog that you could barter as trade later?"

Aidan groaned leaning against the door. This was going to be so difficult. Aidan couldn't say how sorry he was. There were no words. He made himself promise that he would protect Josh. Josh was his only true friend. To see him chained like that…nothing had ever hurt him more. And Aidan was in the civil war.

"It's not like that, okay? I had a deal with Bishop and he said he would let you go. Or they'd just watch you transform. But then, Marcus….Josh, I'm so sorry. I got you out of here, though. They're going to let you leave."

Josh didn't really say anything afterwards. He simply buttoned up his shirt and slung the bag over his shoulder. Looking back, he saw the man sprawled on the ground that he had killed. It stung. He closed his eyes, wincing slightly, as he walked right past Aidan out of the door. He didn't even so much as glance at Aidan.

Killing people was not in Josh's vocabulary. He didn't like to think about every time he transformed, he would or could kill someone. Who, he didn't even know. Does it matter? Any death is awful. While there were people like Aidan, who were used to killing people, Josh was still used to this. So, yes, it hurt. It hurt an awful lot.

When they arrived home, it only got worse. He dumped his backpack on the couch and Sally appeared with the biggest smile on her face. Like always.

"You're home! Oh my gosh, Josh, you were amazing. You should have seen the looks on their faces!" Josh glared at her and began to walk upstairs, not even speaking. Sally looked at Aidan and Aidan glanced up at the stairs where Josh had disappeared, sighing a little bit. "It's not your fault, Aidan," she said.

Aidan shook his head. "Yeah, it is. Living with him was a mistake. I made him a living target for every vampire in my family. They know how to kill me. He's my best friend."

Sally sighed and they both sat next to each other on the couch. Aidan was staring at the ground where Sally stared into Aidan's eyes. They looked so sad. It pained Sally to see them in so much hurt. They certainly did know how to get into Aidan's head. Attacking his friend like that. In a dog fight, no less.

"He'll come around. He's just in shock," Sally said. If she could hug either of them, she would have done it now. It's sad what's happening to both of them.

Aidan only nodded, waiting for Josh to come down. Though, he still didn't know what he would say to him once he did. Aidan did everything he could…what a horrible day.

**-Yeah, I don't really ship Aidan/Josh. I mean, it's cute, but it goes waaay out of character for them so that's why I don't do them. This is as close to bromance as I can get. Haha. Hope you liked it!-**


End file.
